I Love Ya
by HarleyQuinn92
Summary: Tony Millionaire stirs up things in the Nelson household... How will Tony beat this Superman? Please read and review...
1. Tony Who?

I Love Ya

Based on How to Beat a Superman

(Season 2 Episode 12 of I Dream of Jeannie Originally Aired November 28, 1966.)

Available on YouTube and/or DVD

I own nothing...

R.I.P. Larry Hagman

_General Peterson and Tony have a rare heart to heart conversation that gives a little insight of how he really feels about Jeannie. _

_General Peterson__: Tony, if you're having a problem with a girl, maybe I can give you a little advice._

_Tony__: It maybe a little too late for advice sir. I think I've lost her._

_General Peterson__: Do you love her?_

_Tony__: I'm crazy about her…_

_General Peterson__: Have you told her that?_

_Tony__: Well, I think she knows._

_General Peterson__: Then you haven't told her?_

_Tony__: Well, no… not exactly._

_General Peterson__: Son, when you're after an objective, the first rule in love or war is an all out frontal attack._

_Tony__: Eh?_

_General Peterson__: If you really want her; go get her….._

* * *

_It's after three o'clock in the morning…where IS she?_

Tony paced up and down his small foyer, incensed and full of nervous energy. He had not gone to sleep since Jeannie left to go on her date.

_I shouldn't have ignored her. All of this started because of that darn football game. It all seemed quite trivial now. What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid? She's clearly the best thing that has happened to me and now she's out with him… that Tony Millionaire or whatever his name is._

_It makes my blood boil when I think of what they may be doing. I know that creep has his paws all over her. ...hands circled around her waist, lips planted in the crook of her neck… whispering sweet nothings in her ear. _

_I wanted to be her first._

_What does he have that I don't? Who cares if he was a full-back for Notre Dame, a Rhodes Scholar from Oxford, or had a black belt in karate? I could take him on anytime, anywhere._

_I blame myself. I began to work late nights, leave early in the mornings—sometimes while she still slept in her bottle. _

_I grew complacent, started taking her for granted. It had been ages since I've taken her out for dinner, dancing or a walk out on the beach. _

_She loved the beach. It was reminiscent of the place where we first met. She'd blink up a basket and we would trek down there for a moonlit picnic. Most of the time, she'd end up in my arms as we gazed up at the starry sky. _

_Not anymore. _

_What can I do to get her back? Darn it, I wish Rog would have been able to give me Jeannie's birthday. I could have whisked her away for a night of dinner and dancing. Who am I kidding? By this time, he's made her forget all about me.  
_

Suddenly he heard a car pull up. Tony opened the door slightly and peeked out.

_It's them!_

He rushed to his room, turned out the lights and hopped into bed before Jeannie could catch him by the door.

Jeannie walked in. "Master…are you awake?" She tapped the bed.

Feigning sleep, he stirred briefly beneath the covers. "Ummmm. Is that you, Jeannie?"

Onto his game, she smiled inwardly, "Oh, I'm sorry to have awakened you, Master. I thought you might have been waiting up for me."

"Why should I wait up for you? I've been asleep for hours. What time is it?"

"1:00."

Tony jumped out of the bed, furious. "It's 3:17 in the morning and what do you mean by staying out half the night with a man you don't even know!"

Jeannie is startled, but amused by her master's jealousy.

Soon he is ranting and raving around the room, something about con artists and heiresses. His bright red robe becoming undone in the process. She tries to sneak a peek, but he reties it before she can get a good look. _Darn his modesty._

Now he stood right before her. "I betcha he didn't even pay for dinner!" His eyes bore down on her, breath hot in her face.

She kept her cool. "You are right; I did not see him pay."

"Yeah, yeah see there…"Sensing a small victory, he straightens his back and begins to interrogate her further. "Where did you eat?" He barked.

"On his yacht," she said nonchalantly.

Visibly shaken, he replies, "On his yacht?"

"Yes, it is a HUNDRED feet long!" She boasts. "He owns diamond mines."

She decides to up the game. A huge diamond appears on her left ring finger.

"See what he gave me?" She dangles it in front of his face.

Still unwilling to surrender, he inspects the ring. "What is this? Some kind of sample?"

"An engagement ring… Good night, Master." She kisses his nose and bounces happily from the room.

"Yacht…" he mumbles.

The gears began to turn in his head.

_I've got to figure out a way to win her back._


	2. I've Lost Her

Tony tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

_I don't have the deep pockets that he has. That diamond was huge. I wanted to give her one—someday. Arrrgh…I always thought that she and I would be together…there I said it…why is it so hard for me to tell her? _

Somehow he managed to grab a few hours of sleep before he had to report to the base.

RIIIIIING!

"Ugh..." Tony rolled over and slammed the top of his alarm clock. He caught a whiff of hot blueberry waffles, bacon and eggs. _ Aaaahh….she's come to her senses…_

After he showered and dressed, he strode into his dining room. _What the? _ Suddenly he realized that there was nothing waiting on the table for him.

"Jeannie?"

The sounds of her giggles intermixed with that of a man's voice startled him. _Hey, that's not Rog…  
_

Tony opened the patio doors and froze as he saw Jeannie and that Millionaire fellow enjoying an early morning breakfast. _This guy just doesn't give up does he?_

"Good morning, Major Nelson. Did you sleep well?" Jeannie chirped.

He smiled through his teeth. "Why, yes I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good morning, Major." Millionaire grinned. "Sit. Jeannie's made more than enough for us both." He reached over and rubbed the top of her hand.

Tony furrowed his brow and felt his muscles tense up at the sight of him touching her like that. _This was his house, his food, his genie…_

"She's an excellent cook, but I bet you already know that…" Millionaire added.

"Yes, she is." Tony gave her a knowing look. _She didn't cook this. Wonder if he knows she's a Jeannie? Bet he wouldn't hang around much longer if he knew that bit of information._

"Mast…Major Nelson?"

Jeannie's voice wrestled him from his reverie. "Oh, no I think I'll just pick up something at the base." He turned and walked inside to retrieve his things for work.

"Well suit yourself, Major." Millionaire chuckled. "Hey Jeannie, after this we should go take a stroll out on the beach."

* * *

Tony did a slow burn as he drove into the base.

_Why did I let that guy get to me like that? Should have just let him have it right there. No, I wouldn't want Jeannie to think I was jealous. Maybe, I should let her go. They __**are**__ engaged. She seems happy with him. Should I expect her to sit around and wait on me? She deserves better—someone who will love her unconditionally. _

Making it to his office, Tony threw himself into his work; the only thing that he knew that could take his mind off of Jeannie. For the better part of the week, General Peterson had been after him to calculate the new fuel ratio formula for NASA's next mission. That plan went well for about 5 minutes.

_I've got to try to reach Roger again._


	3. Roger to the Rescue

Roger was away on a training mission in the Arctic, so it was difficult to contact him directly. He had been successful last time, but unfortunately General Peterson had interrupted the call, spoken to Roger and hung up before Tony could ask Roger for Jennie's birth date.

_Yes! _This time he was able to get through to someone. Just as he hung up, Dr. Bellows barged into the office. _Drat! Doesn't that man know how to knock?_ _Is he going to stand around and listen to my whole conversation?_

Suddenly the phone rings. It's Roger, who by the sounds of it, is aboard an airplane.

Nevertheless, Bellows did stick around so Tony told him that he was talking to his mother. _Another white lie._ Since Jeannie had come into his life, they had become essential to get him out of the trouble that she often got him in.

"Hello?" Tony was anxious to hear Roger's voice. "Mother?"

"Mother?" Roger asked, obviously confused. "This is your buddy, Roger."

"Where are you, Mother?"

"**Mother** is up in a C-130. I'm on a jump mission."

"You know that information you had for me? Well, I would like it now. It's kinda urgent. Our friend just got engaged to be married."

"You mean Jeannie? Oh, that's terrible."

Tony whispers to Dr. Bellows. "Yeah, we're talking about an old friend of the family."

"Is there anything I can do?" Roger asked.

_Idiot! You know what you can do._ "Oh yes, you can give me the date. You're the only one who has it."

"Oh I get it. Then she'll be grateful and forget about the other guy."

Tony gritted his teeth. "That's what I'm counting on, Mom."

"Well if you want my advice, I'd forget about Jeannie."

"No….. I really don't. Just give me the date!"

"Okay, okay… don't get excited…"

"I'm not! I'm not! …..Just give me the date. Oh, I have Dr. Bellows here."

"Well, say hello to the old sour puss for me."

Tony whispers over his shoulder to Bellows. "Mother sends her best." He pivots back to the phone. "Yes, mother."

"Okay, Jeannie was born on the…"

A voice in the background interrupts Roger before he is able to give Tony the pertinent information. "We're over the target, Major…"

"I just wanna tell my friend…" Roger pleads.

"You have ten seconds!" The voice roars again.

"Oh I gotta bail out! We're at 900 feet!"

"Mom! Mom!" Tony yells into the phone, desperate for a response.

"What happened?" Bellows asked.

"She had to bail out…she was at 900 feet…"

That was it. Roger was gone. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt the beginning of a migraine coming on.

_I'm the one for her. I can't let Jeannie go. What am I going to do now? I don't want to lose her._

Tony decided to clear his mind and walk down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.


End file.
